quand Hancock délire
by legrasmimijojo
Summary: Petit délire sur Hancock je commence dans le domaine donc le résumer n'est pas terrible sinon l'histoire vaux le coup, et je ne savais pas trop où la classer après longe réflexion donc je l'ai mis en Rated T


Et tous empira.

Cela faisait deux mois que luffy avait pris le chemin du nouveau monde, et notre chère impératrice pirate hancock avait sombrée dans une grande dépression.

Toutes les femmes de l'île étaient dans une inquiétude indescriptible !

Chaque jour elles apportaient des présents à leur impératrice.

Les sœurs de celle-ci étaient dans un état pas possible, elles connaissaient la cause du malheur de leur sœur, mais, à chaque proposition pour le résoudre, hancock se lamentait de ne vouloir empêcher le voyage de son bien aimé.

Comme chaque jour, ce jour aurait été comme les autre si Sandersonia n'avait pas essayé en vain de réconforter sa sœur

Sandersonia : pauvre sœur. Pourquoi te lamentes-tu sur ton bien aimer ?

Tu le reverras un jour. Prépare son retour !

Et là, la pauvre impératrice eu un choque : « Préparez son retour ? »

Marigold qui étais aussi au prés de sa sœur dit : Non mais regarde ce que tu as fait Sandersonia, tu ne vas qu'aggraver les choses !

Hancock : _**se lève brusquement **_Non ! Elle a raison ! Je dois préparer le retour de luffy !

_**Se dirigeant vers la sortie **_Que l'on prépare le plus grand banqué de tout les temps, avec les plus grands et les plus bon plats, que l'on décors l'île de tous les recoins !

POUR LE RETOUR DE MON BIEN AIMER !

Sandersonia et Marigold : Mais ! Sœur…

Hancock : je pars en ville pour organiser les préparatifs !

Ce sera le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Cela faisait un mois que le banqué de retour étais en préparation, l'île étais recouverte de fleures, de guirlandes, de banderoles …

Elle sentait les plus merveilleux plats du monde.

On pouvait entendre les plus belles mélodies que composaient les musiciennes.

Mais tous cela ne suffisait pas a notre chère Hancock, elle voulait plus pour son chère luffy :

Ran (charger de l'organisation du banqué) : Impératrice, les préparatifs du banqué son sur le point de terminer…

Hancock : NAN ! il faut plus et encore plus !

Je veux une statue géante de lui ! Qu'on puisse la voir de tous GrandLine !

Ran : Mais !...

Hancock : et je veux un temple gigantesque où l'on devra sacrifier tous les jours un bœuf !...

Marigold : Mais ! Sœur ! ….

Hancock : QUOI ?! Tu ose me contredire ?! Quand mon bien aimer reviendras se sera le plus beau jours de sa vie ! et si une de vous toutes ose m'en empêcher je la sacrifierait au temple du GRAND LUFFY !

Elle avait été trop loin, elle avait menacé sa sœur !

Hancock : _**tournant et chantonnant**_ Je suis sure qu'il panse a moi en ce moment !

Quelque part sur la mer du nouveau monde

Nami : Luffy, je ne reviens toujours pas de la force que tu as accumulée pendant deux ans !

Usopp (ou Pipo pour la version française) : c'est vrai que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps !

Sanji (ou Sandi pour la version française) : moi je n'en reviens pas que ce cretin ai passé 2 ans sur l'île des femmes en compagnie de la plus belle femme du monde !

Luffy : heureusement que Rayleigh ma emmener sur une autre île car je n'aurais pas survécu deux ans avec se peaux-de-colle !

Chopper : qu'elle « peaux-de-colle » ?

Luffy : Bah ! Cette Hancock ! C'est une vrai peaux-de-colle !

Sanji complètement estomaquer : COMMENT L'AS-TU APELER ?!

CETTE FEMME EST LA PLUS BELLE, ET TU OSE LA TRAITER AINSI !

Luffy : moi je la trouve pas spécialement belle…

Sanji : _**tombe part-terre au bord de la crise cardiaque**_ ARGHHHHHH !

Chopper : _**tournant en rond affolé **_Un docteur ! Un docteur !

Usopp : c'est toi le docteur

Chopper : Ha oui ! C'est moi hihihi !

Chopper emmena Sanji dans son cabiner

Luffy : Quesque j'ai dit ? C'est vrai que je la trouve pas spécialement belle moi !

Bon revenons a notre impératrice, deux mois c'étais passer, elle avait persécuté son peuple pendant tous ce temps et sombrais dans le délire.

Comme luffy ne revenait pas elle c'étais mit en tête d'aller le chercher, mais ses sœur et son peuple l'en on empêchée avec énormément de mal et l'on enfermé dans son palais.

Hancock devant sa fenêtre de La plus haute tour de son palais : Haaaaaaaa si je pouvais aller le chercher ! _**Imitant la voix de Nyon**_ La découverte du nouveau monde ne se fait pas en deux jours ! Il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs années ! _**Sursautant**_ Mais j'y pense ! _**Ouvre la fenêtre et monte sur le rebord **_Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Je n'ai cas voler !

_**Se prépare à sauter**_

_**Et saute **_J'ARRIVE MON AMMMMMOOOO…. PAF !

Et ainsi mourus notre belle impératrice.

Une semaine plus tard, quelque part sur les mers du nouveau monde :

Nami : HE VENEZ VOIR !

Tout le monde arriva.

Zorro : Jesper que sa en vaux la peine au moins !

Nami : OUI car l'impératrice Boa Hancock est morte.

Sanji tombe sous le choque.

Zorro : m'en fiche je la connaissais pas…

Chopper au bord des larmes : c'est troooop trisssste !

Luffy : c'est dommage, on mangeait bien chez elle.

Usopp : tu ne t'attriste pas plus, je te rappelle qu'elle ta sauver !

Luffy : moi je la connais pas trop ! À part que c'étais une ancienne esclave des dragon céleste…

Tout le monde : QUOI ?!

Luffy : oups…

Ainsi mourut la grande impératrice serpent qui fut par la même occasion trahi par « son bien aimer »

FIN


End file.
